Hydraulic fracturing methods utilize pressurized liquid to fracture rocks to create cracks in deep-rock formations through which hydrocarbons will flow more freely. Fracturing manifolds are utilized to direct fracturing fluid or slurry from pumps to individual lines to be directed towards a desired formation. Reverse flow check valves or flapper valves can be utilized to prevent reverse flow between the pump and the fracturing manifold. For example, a reverse flow check valve can permit flow from the pump to the fracturing manifold, but can stop back flow from the fracturing manifold to the pump in case of equipment damage, failure, or other issues.
Reverse flow check valves can be used in high pressure applications (up to 15,000 psi) and can be exposed to vibration and fluid cavitation. However, one drawback of conventional reverse flow check valves and flapper valves is that conventional valves can be damaged by erosion, high pressure, vibration, and fluid cavitation. Damage to the conventional valves can lead to reduced performance and longevity. For example, flapper valves are commonly used to control flow between the fracturing manifold and the pump, but the sealing surfaces of such valves are prone to delamination or extrusion due to the extreme pressures and abrasive materials used in fracturing operations. Such damage to the sealing surfaces generally requires replacement of the valve, which also requires the fracturing operation to be interrupted while the valve is being replaced.
Dart valves may be used in an effort to avoid certain problems of flapper valves, but conventional dart valves suffer from additional drawbacks. For example, conventional dart valves can have reduced performance and longevity when arranged in a horizontal position, limiting the positioning and configuration of the fracturing manifold and other fracturing equipment. Due to the configuration of the other equipment, it is often necessary for the valve between the pump and fracturing manifold to be oriented in a horizontal position, which severely limits the usefulness of existing dart valves. Moreover, even in a vertical arrangement, conventional dart valves will often fail prematurely due to the turbulence of the fluid flow within the valve and the resulting vibration of the valve's internal components. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system or method that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, among one or more other issues.